


You're the Only Good Relationship I've Had

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Tina runs into her abusive ex while on a date with Newt.





	You're the Only Good Relationship I've Had

Newt gets injured Newt and Tina had been dating several weeks when it happened. He had been careful about their relationship because he knew that Tina had an abusive ex boyfriend. He was always ensuring that he didn't raise his voice to her and that if they fought there was never any chance that she thought he was going to hit her. They had been out for a lovely dinner to celebrate their one month anniversary when she saw him. They were walking around trying to decide where to get dessert when Tina's ex began storming towards them with a murderous look on his face. Tina instantly went into panic mode, trying to turn Newt around and walk in the other direction. "Tina, what's wrong?", Newt looked concerned. "Newt, it's him!", Newt knew exactly who she was referring to due to the fear in her voice. "Hey, you there, what do you think you're doing holding hands with my girl", Tina's ex had already seen them. Before either of them could think to react, Newt was on the ground in excruciating pain from a cruciatus curse. Tina was thankfully not hit and was able to apparate with Newt in her arms. She apparated to her and Queenie's apartment. "Oh my goodness, what happened?", Queenie said concerned. "He happened", Tina said angrily, she was shaking and on the verge of tears. She couldn't even bring herself to say his name but Queenie knew exactly who she was talking about. "Newt? Speak to me are you okay?", Tina asked. He continued to writhe in pain for several minutes then croaked out "I'm okay" Tina sighed in relief.


End file.
